Electronic sensors are utilized in various applications to detect and/or measure position, temperature, pressure, and myriad other parameters. Such sensors may be packaged within plastic, ceramic, and/or metallic housings to, for example, protect the sensors from the ambient environment.
In oilfield downhole applications, the ambient environment in which the sensors may be utilized may include extreme pressures, perhaps higher than about 240 MPA, and extreme temperatures, perhaps higher than about 220 degrees C. However, in such environments, the sensor housings may be crushed and/or otherwise damaged, as well as the sensors contained therein.